


i've been looking for a lasting lover

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, it's just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: a hundred word fluff drabble for bryhn
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/Ruhn Danaan
Kudos: 6





	i've been looking for a lasting lover

**Author's Note:**

> just a writing warm up i felt like posting

Ruhn was exhausted, Aux duties had called early in the morning, with a cat shifter getting stuck in a tree. Everyone had kind of laughed, but he’d taken it to heart and helped the little thing down. 

He brings home coffee and donuts for Bryce. He’s always doing little things like that for her, always thinking of her. 

Ruhn sips his coffee and stays well out of the way of his pregnant wife, she’s pushing 9 months and she’s been resplendent in pregnancy. Sleep is sacred for her. 

They are happy, they are one, and above all? Ruhn is going to be king, and Bryce would be his queen. 


End file.
